The Ghost Of You
by jrockonhigh
Summary: The Joker creates a new class of criminal and it's up to The Dark Knight to stop him. Meanwhile, a victim stays silent with vital information while Gotham is falling. R&R if you want to!
1. A New Reality

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins

A/N: I needed to redo this story and it's a week before The Dark Knight come out so hopefully, it'll work a little better.

Chapter 1: A New Reality

Dark. That was all she could see, had she gone blind? She could hear someone laughing in the backgroud, but who it is was escaped her. Finally, someone took off the blindfold and she looked around in a panic. She was in a dark room with the bare essentials of one and more. A table with chemicals sat in a corner, a desk with a chair sat with only a dim light, and she sat in the center of the room. A man had started walking over to her side. He saw the fear and panic in her eyes, and that the minor blow to her head was taking its toll on her. His face was covered in fading white make-up, his eyes were darkened, and his red glasow smile was running down his face. The girl looked at him and muttered something under her breath.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Don't you recognize me?" The man said.

She shook her head and looked at the man's face. She then remembered the blow to the head she had gotten and

"You're the Joker, aren't you?" She said. "Why did you kidnap me? And not my family?"

"Simple, your parents are dead." The Joker replied. "And your daddy had one of the biggest secrets in Gotham, the true identity of the Batman."

"He didn't know a thing about the Batman and that it was serious police business." She said.

"Someone hasn't been paying attention. There are rumors going around but who he is, Bruce Wayne, our own mayor, and of course, your father." The Joker replied with a serious tone. "But that's besides the point, I wanted to prove that your father wasn't the Batman."

"And he isn't, no one knows who he is." She said in the same serious tone.

The Joker had stepped away from her for a moment and got closer to her ear whispering 'why so serious?' she went wide eyed for a moment, then was calm again. She couldn't nor wanted to fight him. Then she realized why he had said it and knew what would come at her next. She tried to get away but couldn't.

"Why did you kill them?" She asked looking towards the darkened part of the room.

"It was for kicks, and your parents were looking to die. You, You didn't want to die, you fought me until the 2x4 knocked you out like a light." He replied.

Pain was jarring through her head and it felt as though her head was about to explode. When the pain went away, she let the sweat fall and burn her eyes. Her pain was visible. And the Joker turned her chair to the television where a video tape had been inserted. He put the tape in and she looked at the images in horror. Her mother was killed first with a simple bullet to the heart, and then she was hit. Her father was pleading not to be killed, saying that he didn't want leave her alone. But the Joker pulled out one of many knives and slashed his throat. A tear fell from the girl's eyes as she watched all this, and once he turned it off her eyes did not move away from the blank screen. Then, she slumped in the chair she was tied to. The Joker only smiled and tied her loose out of mercy. And he lit one of his calling cards, a typical Joker card from a deck of cars, and dropped it to the ground. The place lit up and he left. He again whispered in her ear and then left.

The girl came to, only a few moments later in a ring of fire. She coughed and heard police men outside, she had to get out of here but when she tried to stand up, her head throbbed. She blacked out once again, knowing she'd die

The police and fire department had gotten there just in time to arrest the Joker and rescue his latest victim. The girl was taken to the hospital unidentified and with some minor burns and a head injury. She had also suffered from some smoke inhalation and was going into shock. The paramedics were worried. Jim Gordon looked around and sighed seeing that the warehouse that they had found the unidentified girl in had burnt down. He got back in his vehicle seeing that there was nothing he could do.

At the police station, the Joker sat in a jail cell tapping his fingers. While Jim Gordon laid the knives out one by one, the Batman had entered the room hidden among the few shadows. Gordon turned around.

"So, he's finally caught." The Batman said in a deep, grizzly voice. "What did he do this time?"

"He committed a double homicide and battery." Gordon replied. "But those are the only minor things on his record. He has no alibi, no name, just a long criminal record."

"What about his weapons?" The Batman asked.

"His pockets were full lint and knives. That poor girl was lucky to get out alive." Gordon said with a sigh. "Her parents were killed, and we don't know who she can go home to."

"Do you know who she is?" The Batman asked in a darker tone.

"Amanda Morrison." Jim replied taking out a school photo of the victim and handing it to the Dark Knight.

"Any relationship to Andrew Morrison?" The Batman said taking it.

"She is his only daughter." Jim replied. "And heir to his company and wealth."

"Where is she now?" He asked putting the picture down.

"The hospital. They said she's got a bad burn and head injury." Jim replied. "Afterwards, they're just going to put her in the youth detention center until they can find a permanent home for her."

"But who will take her, Gordon? No one in Gotham will take her in, especially with the Joker on the loose." Batman said taking a look at the picture again.

"That's what everyone in the department's saying, but she has no living relatives." Jim said, frustrated. "There will be someone, though."

"Then good luck with that." Batman said, disappearing quickly into the night.

Jim Gordon looked around seeing no and sighed. There had to be someone in Gotham that'd be willing to take her in.


	2. Staying Silent

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins

Chapter 2: Staying Silent

The Joker's last victim, Amanda Morrison, sat separated from the rest of the juvenile deliquents. She looked around her while the physcologist tried to get her to talk, and her attempts had failed. She went with the doctor's explaination of 'post-traumatic stress' but it didn't seem right to her. She had seen one of the violent nightmares the girl was plagued with, it wasn't post-traumatic stress. Amanda Morrison had been psychologically scarred, nothing Gotham Youth Detention Center could cure. This girl needed a stable place to stay and it wasn't here. She sighed and when someone knocked on the door, she got up. It was the person who had hired her for the girl.

"So, has she talked?" The man asked.

"No, she's staying silent." The woman replied. "It's her way of dealing with all this."

"Well, we found a home for her." The man said.

"With who?" The woman asked.

"Someone who was willing to take her in." The man replied. "I guess her father was a friend of his."

"That's good. she needs the change. This place doesn't do her good at all." The woman said. "When is this person coming?"

"Any moment." The man replied looking at the woman's report.

Someone did come and it was a man who looked like he was in his early 70s.

"Are you..." The man asked.

"No, I'm just here to pick up Miss Morrison." The other man replied. "I'm Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler."

"Doctor White, I thought you found a relative of hers." The woman said in a whisper.

"Miss Quinzel, I couldn't find any living relatives. But apparently, Mr. Wayne was a good friend of her father's." The man named White replied. "So, Alfred, I'll let you take Amanda."

While Miss Quinzel got Amanda, the elder Doctor White took Alfred off to the side and mentioned one last item.

"Make sure Mr.Wayne takes it easy on her, she's hasn't said a word since she's left the hospital." Doctor White said.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it, Master Wayne understands what she's going through." Alfred replied.

The woman had come out with Amanda who was as the man said, silent. Alfred had seen pictures of her in the paper before but that's when she was much younger. Now, at 15, she looked like her mother with dark hair and a olive skin tone but her brown eyes were her father's. When they reached the building, the lobby was buzzing with people so they went unnoticed. And when they reached the penthouse, it was silent but the view of Gotham was clear. Amanda didn't know where she was but didn't care. It was away from the Detention Center where that woman tried to get her to talk. Alfred had showed her to where she'd be staying. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, so it was still early in the afternoon.

"If you need anything, Miss Morrison, just come and find me." Alfred said to her.

She nodded and started unpacking. It was about the same size as her old room but rather bare, but who gave a darn? It was a roof over her head. She heard another voice after a few minutes. She could hear any of the conversation really but it got a little clearer.

"The police found her unconscious, Alfred?" The voice asked.

"Yes, sir. And a video tape that contained her parent's murders." Alfred replied. "They're saying that she was shown the tape."

"She didn't deserve to see that. Has she said anything?" The voice said with a bit of a growl.

"No, sir. She's been silent since I brought her here." Alfred replied. "And I'm glad to get her away from that dreadful place."

"So it was that bad?" The voice said.

"Yes, the man who was supposedly trying to help made her worse." Alfred said. "She looked like she hated the man. I don't blame her."

"Who's worse, Alfred? The Joker or that man?" The voice asked.

"You're quite right, Master Wayne. Considering the Joker's new class of criminal, some men are better than others." Alfred replied.

The conversation stopped there and Amanda still didn't come out. Instead, Bruce had come into her doorway, she was startled for a moment but recovered quickly. She looked at him and thought he wasn't all that intimidating. She kept her mouth closed.

"I know what you're going through, I didn't want to talk for a long time either." He said.

She looked up at him understanding what he was saying.

"Things will get better, don't worry." Bruce said.

Amanda nodded and he left her be. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Paint It Black

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins

Chapter 3: Paint It Black

It rained as black cars pulled up to a small church in the nicer part of Gotham. People were in lines of black and the reporters were dressed in neutral colors and wore a black ribbon, all the while trying to catch Bruce Wayne and Amanda Morrison. But they couldn't catch them, considering they blended in with the crowd. But district attorney Harvey Dent stood out from the crowd. Inside wasn't the media frenzy, it was somber. The minister spoke with words of god and praise, saying that Andrew Morrison didn't leave this earth by choice but by circumstance. Amanda hadn't spared many tears but she cried. Bruce had a hand on her shoulder and saw Rachel out of the corner of his eye. She and Harvey sat somberly, like the rest of the crowd. After the service, all the guests had left to the burial grounds where the rain poured and as the caskets lowered, others tears started falling. Bruce sighed and looked around, seeing that there was no longer any need for them to be there, he started walking out with Alfred and Amanda behind him. But Rachel stopped him halfway.

"Bruce, I know this is a hard day but someone needs to represent Amanda when they read her fathers' will." Rachel said. "I don't think she wants to be there."

"No, I'll go and Alfred can bring her back home." Bruce replied, looking around.

Rachel nodded and went back to Harvey. Alfred had caught up to him and Bruce looked at him for a moment.

"Alfred, could you take Amanda home?" Bruce asked. "I have to attend Andrew Morrison's will reading."

"Of course, sir. I'll just get her away from her relatives." Alfred replied.

He did that rather quickly and the girl looked rather relieved to be away from them. But she had kept her head down, and only looked up when they stepped out of the reception hall. Once they were in the car, she looked at the grounds for a moment then looked away. They stopped in front of offices and Bruce got out, leaving Amanda in Alfred's care. Bruce went inside the building and found the office where many of Andrew Morrison's relatives sat. They weren't surprised that he had shown. The lawyer had sat down promptly and took out the will.

"As you know, this is Andrew's Morrison's last will and testament." He said. "I'm going keep this short and simple. Amanda Danielle Morrison inherits Morrison Industries, 25 million dollars, and her mother's estate in Metropolis and penthouse in Gotham. Custody is granted to Bruce Wayne and has access to the homes and account that the money will be placed in."

The relatives in the room had expressions of protest on their faces and trying their best to keep from screaming.

"You all knew it'd come down to this. As family, you get right to your share of his stocks but Amanda's will left untouched. That is what he stated." The laywer replied and got up. "Thank you all for coming. Mr. Wayne, would you stay for a moment?"

The rest of them left while Bruce stayed behind. The man put a hand on his desk and sighed.

"Mr. Wayne, Amanda is inherited everything that her father could give you but we need to be sure it's safe." The lawyer said.

"It'll be kept safe, can you transfer that to the private account under her mother's name?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, I'll do that now." The lawyer replied. "Would you like it under Danielle or Linda's account?"

"Whichever is less suspicious." Bruce said.

"We'll put it with Danielle's money then. Her mother would've liked it that way." The lawyer said looking at Gotham.

"So it was her stepmom that was killed?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Amanda was only four when her mother died. And she loved her for those four years, Danielle would never let her daughter go." The lawyer said. "They divorced when she was three and of course, Danielle got her. But when she got sick, Amanda was placed with her father."

"And Linda?" Bruce asked, seemingly interested.

"He married her only six months later and she somewhat resented him for it. She said placing a child in a situation only months after her mother's death was awful on his part. But she loved her, the magazines always praised her, saying this was a very good mother-daughter relationship." The lawyer replied. "And as for his relatives, they wanted nothing to do with her until now. Twenty-five million is a lot. I remember when she came in a few days ago, she called them 'people that were pigs who were greedy for money."

"It seems they were." Bruce said. "Is that all?"

"No, with the Joker in custody, we need to testify at his hearing." The lawyer replied.

"I won't allow it." Bruce said. "She's been through enough and I don't want her to go through anymore of it."

"I'm sorry but she has to, Miss Dawes is her attorney." The lawyer said.

Bruce sighed and left the building, seeing that Alfred had pulled up just in time. When he got in, Alfred looked at him with a curious look.

"A very productive meeting, Master Bruce?" He asked.

"Very." was Bruce's simple reply. "How is she?"

"Miss Dawes is with her, saying she has to testify at the hearing. Amanda is not willing to talk about it yet." Alfred said.

"I know, Alfred, but she has to. It's for her own good."

They got back home and found Amanda in her room, coughing. She had been through enough.

"She's probably gotten sick from all the stress, sir. Should I call Rachel and...?" Alfred said.

"No, she has to go. We'll just make sure we get her home." Bruce replied, looking at her in the doorway.


	4. I'm Not A Hero

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins

A/N: Amanda does meet Batman this chapter. And thanks for the review, although there are only a few of them! The break means it's later on.

Chapter 4: I'm Not A Hero

Rachel had come to pick up Amanda for the trial and saw how pale she had gotten but she had caught a cold or something. She looked nervous and seemed to be shaking a bit. Bruce stood with her for a moment then let Rachel take her. A silent agreement was met and Amanda stayed close behind her. Rachel saw everything was for the girl, losing her parents one week, having to testify the next. When would it end for her? She sighed and pulled up to the courthouse, not a moment later. They reached the hearing early, before the press had arrived. Amanda sat down and looked around, seeing that they had brought the Joker in. She couldn't look at the man. Rachel stayed by her and when the judge took his seat, the trial began. She was called up first to the stand and she looked dead scared. The man who questioned her seemed to be hard, not realizing that any of his questions could trigger a massive amount of memories. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Now, Amanda, do remember when he killed your parents?" He asked.

"No, he knocked me out before I could see anything." Amanda replied.

Rachel looked at her with a little more worry but the Joker looked pleased at the state of his victim.

"What about the video he showed you?" He asked.

"He did show me a video and it was of my parents' deaths." Amanda said briefly.

"And it was graphic?" He asked.

"Yes." Amanda said.

"Now your psychologist said you wouldn't talk to her. Is my cilent the reason why?" He asked in a now distant voice.

"Yes." Amanda said.

The man looked up at the judge.

"That's all your Honor." He said.

"All right, there's no need to hear any other testimonies. The Jury will now decide Mr. Joker's fate, we will resume in an hour." The Judge said leaving the stand.

Rachel saw Amanda sit down and put a hand on her shoulder. She was quiet again and knew she wouldn't talk unless she wanted to. Rachel went out, leaving her alone with Bruce and Alfred in back of her. The reporters hounded her with question after question. She cleared her throat.

"As of right now, the jury has not come back with the verdict and my cilent has made her testimony. She is not willing to talk about it nor will she answer any questions. If there are any inquiries, I answer them." Rachel said leaving the mob behind.

She sighed and went back inside where she hadn't moved. But the jury had, they had walked in mumbling. The Judge had sat down once again and proceeded, he took the paper from the baliff's hands and read the verdict.

"The Joker has been found not guilty by reason of insanity. He will be placed in Arkum Asylum and remain there until his next trial in August." The Judge said. "Court is now adjourned."

People got up in mobs but Bruce and Alfred stayed behind and saw that Rachel was dissappointed in the verdict. But Amanda seemed all but indifferent about it, but seeing that she wouldn't have to say another word for a while. She followed behind Alfred who had seen all this before.

"Rachel..." Bruce said.

"There's no need to thank me, Bruce. I took this case because I wanted to help her." She said.

After the trial, the halls of the courthouse had emptied and new talk had emerged of another prime witness to Joker's previous crimes, Lau. Bruce had heard the talk and was instantly engaged. But Alfred and Rachel didn't seem to notice. They got in the car and drove away from the courthouse. She had been in the courthouse most of the day and it was late in the evening now. About twenty minutes later, they had made their way home and nothing happened. The local news had covered the trial and all the reports caught their attention. Joker had made deals with mobs to kill the Batman, he had been found not guilty, and robbed the bank. The next story covered Lau, who had admitted to hiding half of the money stolen from a bank. Amanda seemed uninterested but seemed to remember something. She looked at the clock, noticing it was already eleven and got up, saying she was going to bed.

* * *

Later on that night, Amanda woke up shaking and sweating like crazy. Her eyes darted around the room, seeing a dark shadow in the corner. She must've been seeing things again.

"Seems like you have those often." The shadow said.

"What? How did you...?" Amanda said shakily. "How did you know?"

"I've been watching you for a few minutes. You're Amanda Morrison, right?" The shadow asked.

"Yeah." Amanda asked pulling herself together. "I thought you'd be trying to catch the Joker."

"You can say that." The figure replied in a rough, deep tone. "Have you heard of someone named Lau."

"It sounds familiar. He's holding half of the money stolen from the bank." Amanda said. "He's hiding in Shanghai but that's all I know."

The dark figure moved out of the shadows a little bit, revealing himself to be the Batman.

"Seems a little far from Gotham." The Batman said. "And you're a little far from home."

"No, I realize this is home. There's nothing I can do or say about it." Amanda replied. "Besides, I feel safe here, knowing that you're around. Everyone says you're a hero."

"I'm not a hero." The Batman replied.

"You are, crime rates are down. You're not considered a public enemy anymore." Amanda said.

"In some people's views." Batman replied looking around her. "You're safe here."

The Batman had vanished from her room and Amanda looked around. She knew it was him but didn't know how to explain it, he had gotten her to talk. Although she want to, she did and it felt okay to now.


	5. Last Alliances

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins

Chapter 5: Last Alliances

The Batman stood on a roof with Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon trying to figure out how to bring Lau back from Shanghai. They stood there, not knowing what to do. Harvey Dent had stepped forward with an idea but it seemed too daunting for the men. Dawn was breaking over Gotham and the men still stood there. A message had been intercepted, the police had confirmed it was from the Joker.

"The Joker's gone into hiding and says he'll kill innocent people every day." Gordon said. "Morrison is going to be his first choice, if he can get her."

"What's the catch?" Harvey Dent asked.

"He wants the Batman to turn himself into the police. And he wants Morrison." Gordon replied. "So, what are our options?"

"We have to keep Amanda with Wayne. And I'll have to go into hiding." Batman said.

"I can impersonate the Batman for a while." Dent replied.

"So that's our plan. I'll go to Shanghai and bring Lau here." The Batman said.

"And what about Amanda? Even if she is kept with Wayne, the Joker will get the opportunity to get her again." Dent asked.

"He won't. Amanda Morrison will be kept safe." Gordon said. "At whatever costs."

It was decided and Batman disappeared. The two men looked at the sunrise and left the rooftop where the Bat signal remained untouched and unlit.

* * *

At Bruce Wayne's penthouse, Amanda was up with the sun citing that the encounter she had with The Batman had kept her up. But the nightmare that had plagued her was just as obvious. Bruce walked in and saw her awake, wondering why she was.

"It's a little early to be up." He said looking to see what she was looking at.

"Couldn't sleep." Amanda replied.

"You're a bit of a night owl, aren't you?" Bruce asked.

"I guess." Amanda said.

"Alfred told me you had an encounter with the Batman." Bruce said casually.

"Yeah, I did. He was the one who got me to talk." Amanda replied. "And I found from him that Lau is in Shanghai."

"The Batman will be heading there then. I've got some last minute business out there." Bruce said. "We have to leave soon anyway."

"We?" Amanda asked.

"I can't leave you here by yourself, so we're going to Shanghai." Bruce said. "Besides, it'll be a good experience."

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room for a moment and looked around. She left quickly and found Bruce waiting for her. They left for the airstrip.

It had taken forty-five minutes to get to the airstrip but once they were on the jet, it was fast take-off. Amanda had fallen asleep and was mumbling incoherently.

"What did she say, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Lau is in Shanghai. How she got that information is out of my league." Bruce replied.

"And what about the threat to Miss Amanda?" Alfred said. "Are you going go through with what you said?"

"I don't know if I am." Bruce replied.

The television on the plane was turned on. Harvey Dent stood awkwardly on a podium with many reporters microphones on it. He cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Although it is against my nature in what I'm doing, I know the identity of the Batman. It's me, I am the Batman. That is all." Harvey Dent said quickly.

Bruce was taken aback while Alfred showed some worry. Amanda woke up not a moment sooner, still a little groggy but okay. The two men hoped she didn't hear their conversation. And when she woke up, Amanda looked around seeing that nothing had moved or changed.

"How long have I been out of it?" She asked.

"About five hours. Did you get enough sleep?" Bruce said.

"Yeah." Amanda said.

"You looked like you needed it." Bruce replied. "We're nearly there."

Four hours later, they landed and they got out, seeing the muggy airstrip and a car waiting for them. Bruce kept a firm hand on Amanda's shoulder as they approached the car. The driver got out and opened the doors.

"Welcome to Shanghai, Mr.Wayne. I'm Lao Shi, I'll be your driver on the duration of your trip." He said.

He merely nodded and when they got in something didn't feel right. The driver took off his cap and revealed himself to be Lau and another man held up a knives up to Amanda and Alfred's throat. Bruce looked at the two of them in panic. He was dropped off outside of Shanghai.

"If you or the Batman try to follow me, they're dead. Understand me?" He asked harshly.

Bruce stood there, looking into the sky descending into the darkness and realized it was time for the dark knight to come onto Shanghai. He looked around making sure no one was around.

At a building somewhere, Amanda and Alfred woke tied to chairs. And Lau had two men in the room watching them carefully. Amanda looked around, seeing a knife, two swords, and a wooden sword. Those couldn't help her at all.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Amanda whispered.

"I'll be fine but are you going to be okay, Miss Morrison?" Alfred replied softly. "Are you planning something?"

"Yeah but my hands are behind my back." Amanda said. "These two goons are here."

"Miss Morrison, there is a lighter in my back left pocket. Reach for it and burn the ropes." Alfred replied

"That's a little too Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, isn't it?" Amanda said.

"Yes, but it's an effective idea." Alfred replied.

"Until it started the fire." Amanda said reaching her hand into the pocket.

She had luckily gotten it and burned the ropes. Once she was free, she took the wooden swords for defense. One of the men cursed then muttered 'little weasel' under his breath. He came up to Amanda and tried to attacked her. She hit him with one of the swords but only the gun fell out of his hand. She made a grab for it and shot both men shakily. She then untied Alfred and tried to get out but a man came up.

"Itachi-ka! Itachi-ka!" The man yelled. "You weasel!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Amanda said. "And I'm not a weasel."

Just then she heard a window crash and men falling. She went to the source of the noise and saw the Batman fighting off four men. She shot past him and one of the men fell down. But when they hit from behind, she was as lost as a dog was. Her head was once again injured and one of her ribs was broken. And to make that worse, her shoulder was hurting like god knows what. But the men were down and so was she.


	6. Back Home

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins

A/N: Just got back from seeing the Dark Knight and it was awesome. I'm adding some of the plot so if you don't want spoilers, skip the parts.

Chapter 6: Back Home

Amanda woke up back in Gotham in another room in the penthouse, her head wasn't hurting anymore but her ribs still hurt. She held her head for a moment, and realized only Rachel and Harvey were here. She hadn't known Rachel long but didn't care, it was somebody. The Joker had threatened her, Rachel, the Mayor, Harvey, and Gordon. Something was going on today but what escaped her. Someone must've brought her home. The local news channel GCN was on.

"The information we have recieved is that Lau is in police custody thanks to the Batman and a mysterious assistant. She is relatively unhurt and is safe at home."

They hadn't realized it was her, luckily. When a man with a chisled face, blonde hair, and blue eyes walked in, she remembered his face. Harvey Dent would be the perfect man for any woman, if he wasn't dating Rachel Dawes.

"I thought I heard some rustling. You took a beating, didn't you?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I don't remember anything to be honest." Amanda replied. "Where's Bruce?"

"Setting up for a benefit." Dent said. "He wasn't sure when you wake up. But the Batman had gotten you home safely."

"And Lau's locked up?" Amanda asked.

"He's in the holding center." Dent replied. "And don't worry, the Joker's in there too. He won't get to you again, not for a long time."

Rachel walked in casually, seeing that Amanda had woken up and looked at one of her many bruises. She was one of the lucky ones in Shanghai. But not without injury.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"I feel okay, a little shaken, but okay." Amanda replied.

"Just try and get some rest. You look like you never sleep." She said.

"You have no idea." Amanda replied a little groggy.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly on Gotham and the benefit for Harvey Dent was bursting with energy and excitement. Amanda was standing among the crowd, blending in with satisfaction although her dress was a standout. A black dress with a sweetheart neckline with a pair of small heels was enough to make her do so. The stylist had straightened her wavy hair and added a clip. She was seen like this but rarely. Alfred was conversing with Harvey and Rachel was around. After Wayne had arrived with three women, he made his speech.

"When I found that Rachel was dating Harvey Dent, I was surprised. This is Harvey Dent, the man from the 'I believe in Harvey Dent commericals' but I believe in Harvey Dent. So here's to Harvey Dent."

Everyone clapped after the speech and the party resumed. Bruce had gone outside to the balcony where Gotham stood tall and erect, Rachel had come out also but not for the view.

"Harvey may not know you when you're making fun of him but I do." Rachel said.

"I meant every word I said Rachel." Bruce replied.

"Bruce..." Rachel started sighing

Harvey had come out.

"Can I borrow Rachel for a moment?" He asked

Rachel complied and went inside with him. Bruce went in five minutes later seeing that his ward was just standing around and looking panicked. Then he saw what was wrong. There were men coming and Harvey had nearly been taken, if he hadn't found the closet. And Amanda and Rachel stood still in front of the Joker. They looked scared but Rachel fought back. Bruce fought his way through the crowd and through his panic door.

"You have a little fight in you, I like that." The Joker said.

Amanda had a gun pointed to her head and that made everything that much better. Rachel was keeping the girl calm but that didn't seem to be helping at all. But then again, a gun at your head is not a good sign.

"Then you'll love me." A deep voice said.

Amanda and Rachel looked at The Batman with relief but the Joker had Rachel over where he had crashed a window.

"Let her go!" Batman yelled.

"Wrong choice of words, Batman." The Joker replied as he let Rachel slip unto the glass roof.

Batman dove for her and caught her on top of a crushed car. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's not do that again." Rachel said.


	7. Fireworks and Explosions

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight

Chapter 7: Fireworks and Explosions

The Joker had nearly killed Harvey Dent, Amanda Morrison, and Rachel Dawes. But he wasn't done with them yet, he captured them one by one and tied them in different corners of Gotham. He had thought it through carefully. He had put Amanda and Harvey in a warehouse close far from the police station and Rachel even farther. There he sat in a dimly lit room, waiting to be questioned. The Batman had shown up in his usual fashion and went into the room. He put a chair on the door and asked him the one question he intended to ask.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Joker replied.

"Then where's Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes, and Amanda Morrison?" He said.

"Oh, you mean them. Well, I'm not gonna tell you." The Joker replied with a shrug.

The Batman, angered, lifted him off of his chair and onto the tiled wall. It cracked underneath his weight, Jim had tried to get in but couldn't.

"Tell me where they are." The Batman said.

"You'll have to play my game but you only have a few minutes." Joker said.

"I don't have time for games. Tell me where they are, now." Batman repiled pinning the Joker against the glass window.

"Since you won't break your rule, I'll just tell you. Rachel's at 255 East and Harvey and Amanda are at the old factory." The Joker said. "But only two of them will live."

The Batman let him go and went out of the room. Gordon looked at him.

"What did he say?" Gordon asked.

"Rachel's at 255 East and Dent's at the old factory. I'm going after Rachel." The Batman said.

"Then we'll get Harvey." Gordon said.

* * *

Amanda and Harvey woke up tied up and surrounded by many barrels. They exchanged a glance then looked around seeing what they were surrounded by. These were explosives most likely or some flammable substance.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Amanda said.

"I'll live." Harvey replied.

In front of Dent, there was a phone with timer reading 4:40. They both had started to panic but Amanda had started shaking. Someone was sobbing into a phone, and Harvey recognized it. It was Rachel.

"Rachel?" He said.

"Harvey? Where..." Rachel asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Look, Harvey, if we die I just want to say this. The answer is yes." Rachel said.

"No, we're not going to die. We'll all live." Harvey replied.

"Someone else is there, who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Amanda's here. She's okay though." Harvey said.

"Just talk both of us through it, she'll calm down." Rachel replied.

"It'll be okay. If I can get out of this rope." Harvey said. "I'll come find you and Bruce will find her."

Amanda seemed to be calming down and managed to find a knife in her pocket. She cut the ropes with a little effort while Dent had tried to escape. One of the barrels knocked over and a dark liquid spilled out. Turpentine? No, it couldn't be. She looked at the timer, only a minute left. She felt something splash her on the right side of her face. She shrugged and took it for water. Harvey had taken it to the left side of his face. Thirty seconds had been wasted and they only had thirty more. Then more seconds passed, down to fifteen seconds. The wasn't getting any better. Finally it had come down to the last five seconds.

At the old factory, Rachel closed her eyes knowing she would die. Then it was the explosion The Joker had promised but Amanda and Harvey had luckily gotten away from it but had suffered a bad burn. One more victim dead and two more injured lied in his path.


	8. Recovery

* * *

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight

Chapter 8: Recovery

Gordon hadn't gotten to the old factory in time to save Rachel Dawes but he was glad two people were saved. But they were badly burnt. He had seen pictures of the burns. Both had muscle exposed and the doctors had to paralyze them with botox. He was in the burn center of the hospital where the two victims were. He went to see Harvey Dent first, seeing that there was more need. He walked into the room and saw the damage that had been done. Harvey's face was partially covered with gauze, leaving a hint of blackened dead layers of skin, a tube through his nose gave him oxygen. He seemed angered, almost consumed in his grief.

"Harvey, I'm sorry about losing..." Jim said but was cut off.

"Rachel." Harvey said reflecting his anger. "It was your fault, Gordon."

"You're right, we didn't get there in time." Gordon replied. "But Rachel is in a better place now."

"What did they use to call me in the old office, Gordon?" Harvey asked still reflecting his anger.

"Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent." Gordon replied hesitantly.

"Two-Face, it has a ring to it." Harvey said looking around. "I'll live up to that name."

"Harvey..."Gordon said.

"No, it's Two Face." Harvey said.

Gordon left his room and went into the next room. But lucky for him, Amanda was unconscious but the accident left her with a part of her right cheek was burnt away. She had accepted the skin graphs but would be left with a slight discoloration. But she had gotten an infection, which had set on rather quickly. Bruce Wayne had stopped in earlier than him and had said she would be home within a week. The infection would just weaken her for a while. She was a good kid, just under bad circumstances. Before he left, a nurse came in with a bright smile. He gave her a quick smile and left. It seemed unusual to hear such a silence in such a chaotic time in Gotham. The monitors let out a small beep indicating that all was still well. But no one knew if she would be or not.

When he was outside of the building, the sounds of Gotham greeted him rather smoothly. The sounds of the cars, the city, and the familiar police sirens. He looked at his watch, it was still early in the afternoon. He looked around, then got back in his car and left.

* * *

At the penthouse, Bruce sat in a chair looking at Gotham with dried tear tracks. He didn't know what to do, leave Batman behind and pursue a normal life as Bruce Wayne or try and save Gotham. Alfred walked in casually, seeing Bruce sitting there with Batman's cowl on the floor. He picked it up.

"Miss Dawes believed in what you did, Master Wayne." Alfred said.

"I still don't know what to do, Alfred." Bruce said. "But I know what kind of man I need to become to stop men like him."

"And what is that, sir?" Alfred asked.

"One that can stand up and overpower the Joker." Bruce said.

Alfred handed him the cowl. "Then I'll support your decision, Master Wayne. Just don't let this inner demon consume you."

He nodded and stood up again, taking his cowl with him.

"Would you like the Batpod, sir?" Alfred asked.

"During the day, Alfred?" Bruce said. "Not very subtle."

"Then you'll take the Ferrari?" Alfred replied. "Much more subtle."

* * *

Things were not as calm at the hospital, where chaos had finally swept in when the police had showed up saying that someone was going to blow up the building. At this point, one policeman came in and saw a nurse washing her hands.

"Miss, you should be out with the others. Ma'am?" He said.

The nurse turned around and shot the man square in the chest. He revealed himself in a nurse's standard uniform bearing the name tag with Dent's name on it. He passed Amanda's room who looked at him dazed but scared all at once. She needed to get out but how could she? He had no time for her now, that would be later on. But Harvey Dent just needed a little talking to. He went in eyeing the damage to the left side of his face. Once he mentioned Rachel's name, things began to get ugly.

"It was your fault." He said. "Yours, Jim Gordon's, and Batman's."

"Actually, it wasn't my fault. Your girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The Joker replied. "But those cops didn't bother, did they?"

It took a lot more now but Dent looked like he wanted to kill the man and who could blame him. But it had done the trick, so he let him go and went into the girl's room to discover she was gone. He walked out and took out something that looked like a phone. He pressed a button and recieved no reaction. Two more pushes and finally the massive explosion happened. He smiled secretly and walked away, taking off the red wig.

* * *

Gordon had seen the explosion and was glad everyone was out alive or so he thought. He counted, all the patients here were safe along with others but Harvey Dent was nowhere among them.

"Where's Dent?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know but we'll say we rescued him." He replied.

"And Miss Morrison?" The man asked.

"She's not here either. But Wayne already knows she's missing." Gordon replied.


	9. There's One Last Thing

The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight

A/N: Hey guys! This is the final chapter for this story and I'm going to write the next one tonight so thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9: There's One Last Thing

Amanda woke up in the middle of a dark night drugged and very dazed, she hated the feeling of it. Her head felt heavy and her mind was cloudy, it was a though she had been through a blackout. The pain in her side was the only thing clear to her. And there was blood flowing from one side. She must've gotten shot or something. And she was against something hard, brick? She just looked around and stopped for a moment. No one was around and she was out of luck. But she heard distant fighting and it approached closer and closer. It was hand-to-hand and the Joker had the advantage at the moment. He overpowered the Batman and turned him toward her.

"Let's see who's behind the mask." He said.

He took off the cowl revealing Bruce Wayne but she was half-blind, so she didn't see much. The drug had finally taken its whole effect and she slumped over, her hand still at her side. But a cold feeling had woken up her up again, then she felt warm, and cold again. Before she knew it, the fight was over with the Joker hanging over the edge of the building, then someone was getting her away from the hard surface. Her side tinged in pain and she yelped. Vertigo set in and she mumbled something before blacking out.

* * *

She woke up again but at Wayne's penthouse and heard people talking. She tried to move but her side sent a wave of pain through her and she let out a muffled cry. The pain was unbearable and any movement hurt. She heard people close by and tried to pick out who they were but couldn't. She was on a large pilllow in a bed somewhere.

"So, The Joker had her the whole time?" A male voice said. "How did he get a hold of her?"

"You'll wake her up." Another deep male voice replied. "And Two-Face had something to do with it."

She bit back a yelp but someone had heard it and they pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. They also put a cold hand on her forehead.

"She still has a fever." The male voice said as though she wasn't in the room.

"Lucius Fox did say that the drug they gave her would take a while to wear off." Another replied.

Like an old friend, black took over. This dug had taken a toll on her and she knew it.

Two days later, she seemed fully healed and she had found out a lot of things. Some of it was already news to her but something she saw that night was confirmed readily. It didn't shock her, just left her with a sense of ready for the life ahead of her.

"I thought you'd be shocked." Bruce said casually.

"I'm already used to it. The Joker's still on the streets, Harvey Dent has mysteriously vanished, I don't think there's anything secret in Gotham anymore." Amanda replied.


End file.
